Terezi Pyrope
Terezi Pyrope and Homestuck are Property of Andrew Hussie, all rights reserved. A member of the same species as Vriska Serket and Sollux Captor, Terezi Pyrope also seems to be a good friend of the individual Dave Strider. Her trolling handle was first seen being used to contact Klak, but she was only featured briefly before disappearing for a significant amount of time. Due to a need for obscenely large amounts of grist to Alchemize a new weapon for herself, in her physical introduction, Terezi teleported to the Land of Heat and Clockwork in order to collect grist from a dungeon alongside Dave. This is where most of her abilities and personality traits were first displayed. Like all of her kind introduced thus far, Terezi's text - Typed or spoken aloud - Features a number of quirks. Namely, it is all boldened and colored cyan like the symbol on her shirt, and she speaks very 3MPH4T1C4LLY 4ND W1TH 4 C3RT41N M4N1C FL41R. >: ] Personality Quite gleeful and maniacal, Terezi is prone to bizarre behavior and bouts of uncontrollable energy. She tends to laugh wildly very often, and doesn't exactly have the best manners when it comes to such things as eating. Terezi is a very good friend of Dave Strider, and the two work very well together in combat situations. Otherwise, Terezi seems to be one of the very best out of her group at trolling the actual current players of BZPB. While she tends to be generally helpful when she wants to be, she also has a stunningly sharp tongue and rarely if ever misses a beat in her witty banter with other characters. History Prior to her physical introduction, Terezi was seen trolling Klak in an attempt to warn him of the danger Jack Noir posed. She very quickly abandoned this conversation, and was not seen nor heard from in a long time. Later, when Dave Strider was battling Underlings on the LOHAC of this Session of BZPB, Terezi contacted him and requested that he help her gather grist for an Alchemization. He agreed, and walked to meet her. Upon Terezi's physical introduction once teleported to the planet's surface, she and Dave moved on to continue collecting the materials needed. They passed through a village of Crocodiles, saved them from an Underling attack, and made their way to a dungeon known as Hephaestus's Forge. There, they were able to handle most of the foes, up until the first Boss. Dave was more than a match at first, but his Time powers almost failed in stopping an attack by the Amber Kraken. It was the timely arrival of Aradia Megido that prevented the creature from making a successful attack, and with her help, the first Boss was defeated and they were able to proceed. While Dave handled the next Boss, the Garnet Hydra, Terezi and Aradia easily took on the Underlings attacking them. However, when the Hydra grew three new heads from an accidentally severed stump, Dave required Terezi and Aradia to handle the extra jaws while Dave killed the Boss successfully. Afterwards, the group proceeded deep, deep into the dungeon. They went unmolested by local enemies, and were met by the skeletons of Crocodiles and some unmoving Underlings. Soon enough, the passage opened into a massive chamber dominated by a lofty staircase. The group began climbing, but were quickly attacked by a number of Sulfur Gargoyles. However, they proved little threat, and the trio kept moving. Weapon(s) Terezi has said that she uses the Canekind Strife Specibus, which involves weaponized versions of sight canes she must use to assist her sense of smell in navigation. The weapon she was first introduced using is a white and red cane, topped by the effigy of a dragon's head. This cane can be split midway down, unsheathing a pair of blades resembling katana from within. Abilities/Skills Though blind, Terezi possesses a keen sense of smell that easily makes up for her loss of vision. While the details are not clear, it seems that she possesses synesthesia of a kind - Namely, Terezi's statements on the matter suggest that she is able to smell and taste colors. Due to her use of a Sylladex with the Scratch-N'-Sniff Fetch Modus, Terezi's particular situation is ideal for its functions. Additionally, Terezi is a highly agile and capable combatant. A master of using her environment and sense of smell to check her lack of visual input, she is fleet-footed and utilizes nearby surfaces such as walls in a very effective manner to keep herself from stumbling or falling in battle. She is also exceptionally quick and agile, regularly making use of acrobatic flips, twirls, and other maneuvres while slashing her opponents in a madly rapid, yet accurate fashion. Lastly, it would appear that she has access to a type of psychic ability. This is seen where Terezi can charge up a blast of cyan energy that is loosed from her brow, as well as launching some kind of mass of psychic force that latches onto the opponent's head, incapacitates them, and inevitably kills them. It is presumed that this is related to her Class in the game - i.e., how Aradia is the Maid of Time. Trivia *Terezi is the Azerbaijani word for Libra (or Balance), but may also be a reference to Tiresias, a blind prophet from Sophocles's Oedipus Cycle and Homer's Odyssey. Meanwhile, her surname Pyrope is a reference to a type of red mineral, specifically a type of pyralspite garnet. This is likely a reference to Terezi's bright scarlet glasses, given that "Pyrope" also means "Fire Eyes", and pyrope is the name of the genus that the species of bird known as the Fire-eyed Diucon belongs to. *Many facets of Terezi's character are similar to the Marvel superhero Daredevil: both are blind individuals who, despite being blind, easily thrive with their other senses in a regularly hostile environment. They also both make use of canes as weaponry and acrobatic maneuvres, and where the civillian life that Daredevil leads is that of an attorney, Terezi's Zodiac sign as seen on her shirt is Libra; the Scales or Balance, and a nigh ubiquitous symbol of justice. Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Unknown species Category:Epic Trolls